Hullabaloo
by xInsanoBananax
Summary: FINISHED! Epilogue posted. Love blossoms between two of our favorite Al Bhed as many problems are thrown their way, but they face them bravely with friends by their sides. Warning: Lemon!
1. The Party

Author's Notes: This is a one chapter fic. It takes place after the perfect ending in Luca. The after party, whoo! WARNING: Lemon! This is my first attempt at a lemon though, and I hope it goes okay. =:/

Disclamer: I do not own FFX-2 or any of it's characters. I do however, own this story. DO NOT distribute without my permission. 

**Hullabaloo**

Ch 1: The Party

"Come on, Yunie!" 

"Just hold on a second, Rikku!" replied the ex-summoner calmly to the bouncy Al Bhed in front of her.

"Er, if we don't hurry, then we'll miss the party!" groaned Rikku. Tonight was the huge party in Luca to celebrate the defeat of Vegnagun, and the blonde Al Bhed didn't want to miss one second of it. If Yuna took any longer getting ready, they were going to be late! After all, they were the star guests of the evening. Them and Paine, Baralai, Gippal, and Nooj of course. They had helped out. YuRiPa had done most of the work, though! Rikku figured that all that hard work searching for spheres had paid off, they _had_ found Tidus, after all. 

"Alright, I'm done now, let's go!" said Yuna cheerfully, her blue and green eyes sparkling as she turned to Tidus. 

"Alrighty, then! Move on out!" said Rikku as she punched her fist up into the air. 

Paine rolled her eyes and walked out of the cabin with a smirk tugging at her lips. 

* * *

Buddy set the Celsius down on the ground gently outside of Luca, and the Gullwings poured out of the large airship with a few others tagging behind. Rikku led the way to the stadium with Yuna and Tidus in tow, as well as Paine, Lulu, Wakka, Brother, and Buddy. The only one left on the airship had been Barkeep, and well, he never went _anywhere_.   
"Yes! We're finally here!" cried Rikku gleefully, "Let's get this party started!"

"Yeah! I could really use a little action around here after being dead for so long," said Tidus jokingly, noticing his mistake almost as soon as it had come out of his mouth. He looked to Yuna looking for an apology. Yuna simply smiled and nodded her head. Tidus shrugged and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Two years apart and she could still mask her fear and sadness behind a simple smile. A smile so wonderful it made Tidus melt at the knees. 

"So Rikku," he said, nudging Rikku in the ribs, trying to change the subject, "You got a date tonight? How about that Gippal guy you were telling me about?" 

Rikku face went red and she stomped her foot in reply. "I do not like Gippal, Tidus! I told you that! He's just an inconsiderate, jerk okay?" she raged. 

"If you didn't like him you wouldn't be making such a big deal, ya?" said Wakka with a chuckle. 

"Oooo Wakka! You're never on my side!" cried the blonde, her braids falling over her face. 

"Well that's what I'm here for, ya?" he said with a grin. 

"Hmph."

"Now what are you making such a big deal about now, eh?" came a voice from behind the pouting Rikku. Her shoulders tensed as soon as she heard the voice. Why did he have to show up now? Why not later after she had started drinking? At least that way she could have tolerated him. 

Rikku turned around abruptly to face the individual behind her. She scowled and managed to plaster a grin all over her face. "So, Gippal! How's it going? Why are you here so early?" she said suspiciously, leaning forward just a tad with her arms crossed. 

"And what's it matter to yah, Cid's girl?" he said teasingly. 

"Ooo I have a name..." cried Rikku.

"Oh come on you two, no time for this now. They're waiting for us inside," replied Nooj smartly as he walked towards the stadium with Baralai behind him. 

Rikku stuck her tongue out at the male Al Bhed and ran past him to follow Nooj and the others. She ran to catch up with Paine, who was slowly taking her time. 

"Soo...Paine? Anyone special in your life that you might hook up with tonight?" Rikku asked the warrior teasingly, poking her in the side. 

Paine glanced in Baralai's direction, but no one seemed to notice. "Well, you'll just have to find that our for yourself, won't you Rikku?" she replied with a smirk.

"But that's no fun!" 

"Not everything's all fun and games, you know!" exclaimed Gippal hotly. 

"Oh what do you know?" complained Rikku as she punched him in the shoulder. 

Gippal laughed at her attempt to hurt him. It hadn't worked. For someone who helped defeat Vegnagun, she wasn't very strong. 

The group walked into the packed stadium. Most of the bleachers had been pulled back and the sphere wasn't filled. Rikku's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. The whole stadium had been transformed into a giant club. Colored lights were flashing everywhere and a band was setting up on the stage. A bar had been set up at one end with a small area for tables, couches, and such. Rikku never imagined that Spira was capable of doing so much to do with entertainment. She turned to Gippal, her eyes lit up with excitement. She squealed and ran off to find something to do. The party hadn't started yet, they weren't even letting people in. The group had only gotten in because they were friends of the 'High Summoner.' 

Gippal chuckled at Rikku's antics as she ran off, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Maybe tonight would be his lucky night. He didn't want to take advantage of anyone, though. As cocky and conceited as he seemed, he still had respect and a heart. He wasn't going to _use_ anyone. Especially Rikku. 

Gippal looked to his companions and shrugged, walking off in the direction Rikku had. 

Baralai sighed. He'd never give up would he? He supposed that's what made the two Al Bhed perfect for each other. They were both unconditionally stubborn. Baralai ran his fingers through his pale hair and chanced a glance towards Paine. She was standing off to the side alone. He was surprised to find her looking back at him. "Uh..." he muttered to himself. 

Paine rolled her eyes with a smirk and walked up to the Praetor. "Do you want something?" she asked him. 

Baralai smiled and held out his hand, "We should go find something to do before the party starts."

Paine nodded and gave a rare smile, taking his arm and walking out of the stadium

"Ooo I wonder where those two are headed?" teased Yuna as she pinched Tidus' belly. 

"Only Yevon knows," laughed Tidus, wrapping his arms around Yuna. He just wanted to look at her. For so long, he had been trapped in the Farplane and unable to see her. It had seemed like eternity. 

Yuna herself, still couldn't believe that he was back. For so long, she had hoped and wished for his return. And then finally, he was back, just like that. Yuna grinned and leaned up to kiss the blitzer. 

* * *

Rikku's body flowed to the music, her body swaying along with the hundreds of others around her. The music beat heavily. The harder and faster the music, the harder and faster the blonde danced. The lights swirled above her and she opened her green eyes to watch the reds, blues, and greens dance over her sweaty body. She had been dancing non-stop for well over an hour, and her small body was starting to wear her down. Nonetheless, she swung her hips to and fro wildly to the song, grinding slightly to the bodies behind her. 

The song finally ended and the bass died down. Rikku made her way out of the pit of people and headed to the bar. Wiping the sweat off her forehead with her bandana, she took a seat at the bar. She ordered a strong drink, and downed it quickly. She was thirsty. She needed more.

After pounding the empty glass down on the counter, she ordered another and sipped away at it slowly. She turned in her seat to look around her. Hundreds of people had shown of for the party. Rikku guessed that all of Spira had shown up. There certainly were enough people...

After many drinks, the petite Al Bhed stood to go find Yuna. After doing so however, she sat back down quickly to avoid the large head rush. How many drinks had she had? She couldn't even remember... 

Gippal stumbled slowly around the stadium, trying to find Nooj, Baralai..._anyone_ he knew. There were so many people here that he couldn't find any familiar faces. Sure, he saw lots of Al Bhed and the odd woman or two that he knew, but no one close. Where was Rikku? He hadn't seen her since their little dispute at the bar earlier after they arrived. After departing they had headed to the bar to get a drink, and Gippal had teased her for her choice of beverage. Rikku of course had taken it personally and they ended up arguing, as usual. Why didn't she just get it? He only teased her like he did because he didn't know any other way of flirting. Usually girls fell for it, but Rikku for some reason didn't. She was different, in a good way of course. 

Gippal rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision. Maybe he couldn't find anyone he knew because he was so damn drunk. The alcohol in his blood was blurring his vision. Turning around abruptly, he spotted an empty seat at a table and made his way towards it. No longer after he had sat down, a stranger sat down at the table across from him with a grin and open legs. 

Rikku finally stumbled across Yuna, only to find her making out with Tidus in a corner. Ever since he had come back, the two had become inseparable. Although she didn't like to admit it, Rikku was kind of jealous. During Yuna's pilgrimage the Al Bhed and Tidus had become good friends. Rikku on the other hand would have liked it if they were a little more than that, but she let Yuna have him. Not out of pity, but because the summoner deserved it. Not like Tidus would ever fall for Rikku anyways. 

After finding her two friends deep in the heat of passion, she turned to find someone else she knew to hang out with. Spotting Gippal at a table at the back, her face turned red. There was some _slut_ hanging off of him like a leech! Her bare legs were wide open and she was suckling on Gippal's neck. He didn't even seem to care. He sat there mindlessly and acted as if nothing was going on. Rikku scowled and marched over to the pair angrily. 

"So do you wanna go back to my place, hot stuff?" she heard the stranger say. It made her sick just looking at her. Gippal on the other hand hadn't even looked up at Rikku's arrival. He simply kept staring at the table miserably. 

Rikku cleared her throat and tapped Gippal's shoulder tentatively. 

He groaned and looked up to find a person standing over him. After his vision blurred and went clear again, he was happy to see that it was Rikku. However, her fists were clenched and her face was beat red. "Rikku?" he said drunkenly, "What's wrong?" 

Rikku scoffed. _What's wrong?_ "Who the fuck is that?!" she growled, pointing in the slut's direction. 

Gippal turned to his left to find a woman hanging off his arm clad in hardly any clothes. She was practically naked, and she was in his lap. How did she...? Damn. He turned to Rikku who had stormed off in a fit of anger. 

Trying to stand up, he removed the woman from his body and turned to go after Rikku. 

"Where you going, love?" 

Gippal turned to her and spat in her general direction, "Away from you." He turned abruptly and chased after Rikku. 

Rikku ran off, tears threatening to pour over her eyelids. Maybe she was crying. If she was she certainly didn't feel it. She loved the effects of alcohol, but sometimes she hated it. This was one of those times she hated it. 

It wasn't like Gippal was her boyfriend. That still didn't mean she didn't have feelings for him, though. To someone who didn't know them, they'd think the two were enemies. They sure acted like it. Sure Rikku enjoyed his constant teasing, she liked the attention. However, his big ego and cocky attitude were major turn offs. The two had a past together, but Rikku tried to not let it get to her head. It was the last thing she needed right now. 

She stopped running through the stadium and brought herself to a stop. Bringing her hand up to her head, she let out a groan. The room was spinning around wildly. She opened her eyes gingerly to find another pair of swirled green eyes staring into hers. Rikku jumped back, startled. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," apologized Gippal. 

Rikku scowled and jabbed her finger into his chest accusingly, "What do you want, _Gippal_?" 

"Look, it wasn't what it looked like, I swear," he said in defense. Why was he explaining himself to her again? 

"Yeah, suuure," replied Rikku sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. 

"No, really..." said Gippal softly. She just didn't get it. 

"Huh?" retorted Rikku. Did he just apologize to her? Her green eyes sparkled as she cheered up. She heard him mutter something under his breath, and was curious to know what it was he said. "What'd you just say?" she asked him. 

"Oh...nothing," he quickly replied. 

"No really, tell me!" she exclaimed, hopping up and down to prove her point. 

"Well, I said..." he trailed. 

"Well...?" she finished. She wanted to know what he said, damnit!

Before she knew it, Gippal had bent down and had placed his lips upon her own. The warmth they provided sent chills down her spine, and surprisingly she lifted her chin to return the kiss. 

He didn't believe he was doing this. Kissing Cid's little girl...he would kill him when he found out. But who the hell cared? It felt amazing. Before they both knew it, their kiss deepened and they fought to keep their balance in the crowd. 

* * *

Paine's eyes opened wide in disbelief. "Well what do you know..." she muttered as she saw the two Al Bhed making out. 

"What is it?" asked Baralai. 

Paine pointed in Rikku and Gippal's direction, not even looking at where they stood. Instead, she watched Baralai's face for his reaction. She tried to muffle a laugh as his mouth dropped.

"Now what's so funny?" he asked softly after turning back to her. 

"You," snorted Paine, holding her stomach as laughter overtook her body.

Baralai was amused. He had never seen Paine so...happy. Then again, she was slightly drunk. Even still, seeing a smile light up her face made Baralai's day, any day. The silver haired priest simply smiled in reply to the warrior's outburst. He should get her drunk more often. Baralai thought it over again, deciding against it. He'd turn out like Gippal if he did that. 

Paine turned to Baralai and stared into his eyes. It felt like forever that they sat there, looking into each other's eyes. 

Ever so carefully Baralai draped his arm around Paine's shoulder, and he felt her relax under his touch. Paine looked to him and gave him a smirk.

* * *

Rikku stopped to breathe and instantly remembered what she was doing. Coming to her senses, she made the face out in front of her to be Gippal's. Her mouth dropped, but formed into a sly smirk. She and Gippal were making out! She didn't mind too much, actually, she didn't mind at all. It made her feel all...tingly inside. Also, that fact that she was drunk intensified it. 

The petite Al Bhed grabbed onto Gippal's hand and dragged him toward the exit. 

"Whoa there, sunshine. Where're you takin' us?" asked Gippal with a floppy grin. 

"Oh, you'll find out long enough..." chuckled Rikku. 

"I wonder where they're going?" asked Lulu to no one in particular. She knew perfectly well what they were leaving to go do. 

"They're probably gonna go and have some fun, ya?" said Wakka with a wink. 

Lulu sighed and rolled her eyes. He just always had to state the obvious. 

* * * 

Rikku slammed the hotel room door shut behind her and leaned against it to prevent herself from losing balance. Chuckling slightly to herself, she pushed herself off the wall and attempted to walk over to Gippal, who was standing only six feet away from her. After taking only a few steps, she tripped over her own feet and went hurtling into Gippal's arms. 

The weight of the petite al bhed falling into his arms surprised Gippal, and he went tumbling down onto the floor with Rikku on top of him. He breathed out heavily, trying to keep himself under control. However, the toxins in his body was preventing that from happening. Before he knew what was happening, he had grabbed the blonde girl gently from the nape of her neck and was forcing her to kiss him deeply.

Rikku however, had no problem with this. She leaned into his kiss, supporting herself on her hands weakly. Eventually, Rikku couldn't support herself any longer and she ended the deep kiss, rolling off of Gippal to catch her breath. Standing up weakly, she pulled the Machine Faction leader up with her. 

Gippal chuckled and crossed his arms in front of him. Bringing a hand to his chin and rubbing his thoughtfully, he eyed Rikku up and down. Taking in the figure that was very inviting in his eyes he said, "Never in my day did I think I'd be in a hotel room with Cid's girl. Not even when we were dating."

Rikku pouted and put her hands on her hips. "Is that so?" she replied slyly, turning her back to him. Grabbing the edge of the scarf she always wore, she pulled it off of her neck playfully. Turning back to face Gippal, whom she noticed was eyeing her eagerly, she wrapped the scarf around his neck and pulled him to her by the ends, pressing her body up against his. 

Gippal couldn't take this any longer. He pressed Rikku up against the wall of the hotel room, plastering kisses all over her face. She giggled slightly to herself as his damp lips tickled the skin of her bare neck. The blonde haired man pressed his body against Rikku's petite form, tracing his tongue along the base of her collarbone.

Rikku lifted his chin with a sloppy smile and brought his lips to hers feverishly, her tongue digging itself farther and farther into the depths of Gippal's throat. 

Rikku brought her hands up inside of Gippal's shirt, tickling his sides slightly with her nails. She smiled through their kisses when she heard him moan slightly. Quickly and swiftly, she brought his shirt up over his head, and dumped it on the floor somewhere behind him. 

Gippal paused and looked at her, his anxiety lingering in his green eye. Without a second thought, he grabbed Rikku by the waist and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his body. The only thing supporting her now was Gippal's body, and the wall. 

Rikku moaned slightly as she felt the hardness inside of Gippal's pants growing. Wrapping her arms around his neck and tightening her legs around his waist, she started to nibble gently on his ear. 

Gippal tilted his head toward Rikku's traveling tongue, which was sending tremendous sparks down his spine. He fumbled with the clasp on her bikini top, and ripped it off completely. His mouth clasped onto her neck and carried her over to the bed, being careful not to trip on anything. He sucked hard on her neck, which resulted in her squirming everywhere. The more she squirmed around under his body, the more aroused he became. He pressed wet kissed down her neck, and stopped when he reached her chest. He heard her groan with dismay, and he grinned broadly to himself. Gippal traced his fingers up the side of her ribs, and lingered his fingers over her breast. Playing with it roughly, he clasped his mouth over the unoccupied breast. 

Rikku let out a groan and arched her back to the sensations. Never in her life had she thought this would be happening, but it was, and there was no way she was going to stop it either. It's not like she was complaining or anything. Bringing her hands to grab his forearms firmly, she pushed him off her and back onto the bed, pouncing on top of him. She giggled softly as she saw the two forms of Gippal in front of her smirk. She leaned down and dug her tongue into his mouth, whether he liked it or not. 

The kiss never seemed to end, and the longer it withheld, the more aroused the two became. The hardness in Gippal's pants was starting to burn and hurt, and he wished desperately that she would soon take off his pants. He kicked off his heavy boots, allowing her to take them off if she pleased. 

Rikku took the hint and her mouth left his. The taste of alcohol on his breath lingered in her mouth, and she gave a smirk of her own. She reached her hands into his pants, not even bothering to undo them first. Her fingers traced the areas around his member, tickling him sensually. She heard him groan uncontrollably, and she brought her hands out of his pants and to the buttons. She undid them with one hand, the other massaging his cock through his pants. With one swift movement, she pulled his pants off, along with his boxers. She grinned widely as his member sprung up with excitement. 

Gippal let out a non-menacing growl and pulled her back on top of him, bringing her lips back to his impatiently. He rolled on top of her and pulled off her skirt and bikini bottom, leaving her completely naked under him. His hands wandered over her body, and tickled her hips, leaving her in a fit of giggles. 

The two kissed as if they had been apart for years, and in a sense, they had been. Gippal's cock pressed against her opening, and she groaned with angst. With one swift movement, he pressed inside of her, and he almost went there and then. The moisture of her insides was almost enough to send fireworks off inside his head, and he fought off his dizziness. He was surprised when he didn't hurt her, and he looked at her with a questioning face. The only reply he got was a deep kiss and a smirk, much like his own. Replying with his own trademark smirk, he brought himself out and pressed back inside of her again, letting out a groan as he did so. 

Rikku brought her hips to meet his own, and she moaned in pure bliss. She closed her eyes, for if she opened them now she was afraid of what might happen. She was seeing more than two of Gippal, and she didn't want to ruin what was happening. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly as he pumped inside of her swiftly, each thrust going deeper than the last. 

Eventually Gippal was done and he let his load inside of her with one last final thrust. He collapsed on top of her and passed out completely. He was spent. 

Rikku was left out of breath as the blonde machine faction leader collapsed on top of her. She kept her eyes shut to keep out the dizziness, and she too passed out. 

* * *

Rikku squirmed around in the bed, trying not to move her head around as she did so. Her head itself felt as if it was going to explode into thousands of pieces. She rubbed her eyes to clear the fogginess when she opened them, and shut them tightly again almost as soon as she had opened them. The light was incredibly bright, making them sting. She brought the blanket up over her head, trying to go back to sleep. She rolled over, trying to make herself comfortable, but stopped as she felt a body next to her lean onto her. Her eyes popped open as she realized another person was in the bed with her. Looking over to see who it was, she was more than shocked to find it was Gippal. Her eyes opened wide and she shot up in the bed. Looking under the covers she let out a small squeak to find that they were both naked. Bringing the blanket up to cover her chest, she rubbed her head groggily. Memories of the emotions and feelings came flooding back to her from the previous night, and she groaned as she remembered what they had done. She had to admit to herself though, it was good. But...why? She thought she had been over Gippal. 'Guess not...' she thought to herself. The emotions she had felt weren't caused by the overdose of alcohol, she was sure of it. 

She turned back to Gippal to find him staring at her, mouth open wide. 

"Heh heh...Good morning?" she asked warily .

"Oh crap..." Gippal muttered to himself. He didn't believe this. He had had _sex_ with Cid's _daughter_. He was going to kill him. Bringing the covers up over his head just like Rikku had done a few moments before, he groaned.

"I won't tell him if you promise not to tell anyone else," she said quietly, knowing exactly what was going through his head. 

Gippal brought the blanket down from his head and gave her a weak smile. A smile that wasn't full of cocky attitude. "Thanks," he replied softly. 

Rikku smiled and laid back on the bed. After a few moments of silence, she looked to Gippal to ask him a question, but found him staring at her, a softness Rikku had never seen emitting from his eyes. "Did you..." started Rikku awkwardly. She just had to know. Did he even feel anything?

"...Yeah," he finished. He knew exactly what was on her mind, and quite frankly, he had felt something. He just didn't like to admit it. What was he going to do with himself? He looked from her face up to the ceiling, contemplating on what to say next. 

"Do you...want to go get some breakfast?" he heard her say. He looked to her, trying to mask his surprise. 

"It's not like I'm going to bite you...well maybe I might've last night but that's an entirely different story," she said with a chuckle. Despite the situation the two blonde al bheds were in, she was in a pretty good mood. 

"Yeah, we...need to work this out," he replied with a nod of his head. 

Shuffling to the edge of the bed, Rikku grabbed one of the sheets and covered herself, picking up her scattered clothes from the floor. This was going to be a long day...

Well, what'd ya think? I know, some parts of the lemon were kind of corny, but it couldn't be helped. Let me know what you think. I'm still contemplating on whether or not I should continue this fic. If I get enough good reviews, I might. If I do though, I'll have to take the time to figure out a plot line. Well, just let me know what you think, good OR bad. ^.^ Have a nice day, folks.

Updated: March 18

Haha, apparently it was St. Paddy's Day yesterday and I wasn't even drunk to celebrate it! *pout* Anyways, after careful consideration I've decided to continue this fic. All the reviews I've gotten have asked me to continue, so I guess I have to. Don't expect a new chapter up right away though, I still have to work out the plot line. Anyways, have a good one!


	2. Breakfast

Author's Notes: This is a one chapter fic. It takes place after the perfect ending in Luca. The after party, whoo! WARNING: Lemon! This is my first attempt at a lemon though, and I hope it goes okay. =:/

Disclamer: I do not own FFX-2 or any of it's characters. I do however, own this story. DO NOT distribute without my permission. 

**To ShellePrincess**: You can't find and RxG fics, eh? I know of plenty. Check out Every Heart by Moshi Moshi Mai, it's a good one. Waiting Between Memories by Ryee is also a cute one. Go see! Another thing, you think you know where this is going know, eh? Wanna share? 'Cause I certainly don't know!

**To maerah**: Thank-you! ^.^ I think this is actually the first RikkuxGippal lemon on fanfiction.net....o.O 

**To boggart**: Very naughty indeed *evil snicker*

**To Anomynous (isn't it annoying?)**: Hehe, yes, Rikku will be chewed out. But you'll have to wait until the next chappy for that!

**To Bobby of the Endless**: Haha, yes, I am aware that alcohol effects a guy's ability to get a hard on sometimes. BUT, this is just a fan fiction, and I make the rules! Besides, I've been that drunk before on many occasions and I've never woken up in my own puke =: P

**Hullabaloo**

Ch. 2: Breakfast

Rikku played with the eggs and bacon sitting the plate in front of her, hardly feeling the need to eat anything. Her stomach lurched at the thought of food at this point in time, and her head still throbbed. The last thing she needed right now was puking all over the front of the other hung-over Al Bhed sitting across from her. 

Last night had been...eventful, she could give it that much. Never in her life had she thought she would be in bed, with Gippal, doing _it_. Sure, she had thought about it before, sometimes even wished it, but she had _never_ thought it would actually happen. Instead, she simply hid her feelings and bottled them up the best she could, gave a smile, and gave a good comeback to his teasing. However, now she couldn't think of a damn thing to say and it was bugging the hell out of her. 

Gippal had brought her to a small cafe in Luca, just down the street from the hotel they had stayed at last night. They had checked out at the front counter after waking, and Rikku frowned as she remembered the man at the front desk giving the two a strange smirk as they left. They must have been quite...erratic when they checked in after leaving the party. 

"...eat that?"

Rikku brought her head up and gave Gippal a quizzical look. She had been lost in her thoughts, not paying attention to what he had asked.

"Are you going to eat that?" he repeated, pointing his knife in the direction of her plate. 

Rikku looked down at the tangled mess of food and shook her head with a slight grimace. 

Gippal sighed and shook his head, reaching out. He grabbed the plate from in front of her and pulled it to his side of the table. He poked his fork into the once hot eggs and brought them into his mouth. "You know," he said between swallowing and stuffing his face some more, "You were just wasting food. First, you take me to some hotel, fuck my brains out, drag me out of bed the next morning, then don't even eat the food I buy you. That's bein' kinda rude if you ask me." He finished his small speech with a slight smirk, looking up from his plate to watch her reaction. 

Rikku frowned and slammed her fist onto the table, shaking the dishes slightly scattered across it. "Don't give me that attitude Gippal, not right now," she said between clenched teeth. 

"Duilro, yna fa?" chucked Gippal to himself, not thinking Rikku could hear him.

"Crid ed!" snapped Rikku, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms angrily. Her head hurt tremendously, and she had so much on her mind, she didn't want to deal with his crap right now. Even though she had a good idea his teasing meant flirtation, she just didn't want to hear it right now...

"Sorry," she heard him say softly. 

"Huh?" she replied, looking at him with surprise. 

"I said I'm sorry, alright?" he said annoyingly. He didn't like apologizing, even when he knew it was his place to. Right now was one of those moments. He knew what was bothering her, hell, it was probably bothering him even more. Speaking of which...

"What are we going to do?" he asked her, looking into her green orbs with his single one. He waited for her reply, and when all he got was silence, he looked up from the now empty plate and into her face. "Rikku?"

"Yeah, I'm listening," she replied. "I...I don't know what we're going to do, Gippal. We've sure made a mess of things, haven't we?"

Gippal nodded with agreement. He didn't know what to do either. Deep down inside of him, he knew he wanted to be with her, he had just never wanted to ruin the relationship they had. Well, it was already too late for that. What's done is done. "I..." he started. 

"No!" Rikku suddenly shouted. "I don't know if I'm ready, emotionally, that is..." she said softly. 

"I see..." replied her blonde companion, looking back down at the plate before him. He understood how she felt completely. He knew Rikku just didn't want to get involved with him. That's how it always was. He looked back into Rikku's eyes, noticing how beautiful they were for one second in time. He suddenly regretted his actions, wishing he could take them back instantly. It would've saved a lot of the grief he was trying to conceal. None of this would have ever happened. He felt a soft hand over his, and he looked at the hand resting over his with a bit of surprise. 

"It's not that I don't care about you Gippal, I...I do. Maybe we just need to go back to first base, you know?" she said, removing her grip on Gippal's hand and bringing back into her lap. She hoped dearly that he would understand. Seeing his trademark smirk light up his face, she let out the sigh of relief she didn't know she had been holding. "Alrighty, then," she said with a bright smile. 

Just then the doors of the cafe opened, letting off a ding as the bell above the door rang. A silver haired man walked in, looking around the cafe carefully. Spotting the two Al Bhed chatting in the corner, he walked up to them and gave them a sly smile. "Fancy meeting you two here. We've been looking for you everywhere."

Translations:

Duilro, yna fa? - Touchy, are we?

Crid ed! - Shut it!

Well, here's that other chapter I promised you all. For those who asked for me to continue, I hope you're happy where this is headed so far. let me know what you think!


	3. The whole truth and nottin' but the trut...

Author's Notes: After Gippal and Rikku realized they've slept together, they've gone to breakfast to sort things out. However, someone shows up and interrupts...

Disclamer: I do not own FFX-2 or any of it's characters. I do however, own this story. DO NOT distribute without my permission. 

**To rikku-chan**: Glad you were satisfied!

**To maerah**: Glad you're still here ^.^ I only wanted to put the lemon in the first chapter because I didn't intend to continue it. However, after writing the ending it kind of seemed like a cut-off so that's why I asked my readers if I should continue it. 

**To Anonymous (isn't that annoying?)**: *hands you a water bottle* 

**To Boggart**: I intended it to be cute, well not really, but thanks! 

**To punky gal**: Thank you very much!

**To Sora no Kami**: Thanks for reviewing!

**To Christine**: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it. I havn't read "Rikku's turn at love", so I'll probably go check that out. 

**To ShellePrincess**: Thanks for reviewing again! I seriously think you're a genius ^.^ Thanks a lot for that help, by the way. I owe ya'

**Hullabaloo**

Ch. 3: The whole truth and nottin' but the truth!

"Fancy you meeting you two here. We've been looking for you everywhere."

"Huh?" said Rikku, breaking her gaze from Gippal's. 

Gippal saw his friends face drifting above his own, and he started to stammer for a reply. "Uh, hey Baralai!" he said with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head. He looked up at the Praetor, trying to look innocent. 

"Now where were you two all night, hmm?" Baralai asked, pulling up a chair to their table and sitting in it with a somewhat triumphant 'hmph'.

"Uh, well you know," sputtered Rikku. After not being able to come up with a good enough response she said desperately, "It's not what it looks like, I swear!"

Baralai ran a hand through his fine hair and laughed, looking to the distraught couple in front of him. They certainly looked as if they'd rode through the depths of Farplane and back. There was circles under both their eyes, Gippal being the one with the least. His eye patch covered most of his right eye, preventing anyone from seeing the dark circles looming under his green orbs. Rikku's hair had been hastily pulled back, Gippal's was simply sticking out everywhere. Baralai chuckled inwardly as he noticed they were wearing the same things they had been the previous night. "Don't worry, Rikku. I won't tell anyone," he finally said. 

Rikku sighed and her head fell onto the table with a clunk, her arms bringing themselves up to hide her blonde locks. At least he could keep a secret. 

"Does anyone else know, Baralai?" asked Gippal nervously. He prayed to even Yevon himself that no one else did. Especially Cid. He did _not_ need him to know. It was the last thing he needed right now. 

Baralai laughed and when his laughter had died, he looked at Gippal with a bemused look. Gippal looked very frustrated. "Paine knows too."

Rikku groaned, her head still placed on the table. Wait a minute, if Paine knew..."Yunie doesn't know does she?!" she cried, her head popping up from where it had laid. She hoped, _prayed_ that Yuna didn't know. She would never hear the end of it if she did. 

Baralai laughed again, his eyes twinling with amusement. "No Rikku, she doesn't know. She pulled a disappearing act with Tidus last night, too. I have the feeling Wakka knows about you though. He was running around the Celsius this morning yelling 'What was Rikku thinking, ya?!'" he said, trying to give a good Besaidian accent. 

Gippal covered his mouth and stiffled a laugh, glancing in Rikku's direction. Her face was red and she looked as if she was going to scream. Gippal was surprised when she softly started to speak, "Please don't tell anyone else, please Baralai? At least not yet. Especially do not tell Brother or Cid."

Gippal's thoughts trailed back to Cid. What on Spira was he going to do if Cid found out? He'd be better off dead or eaten by a Couerl. Gippal looked to Rikku and kind of felt sorry for her. She'd have to deal with Yuna and Paine, two of the worst for teasing and constant nagging. Then again, Gippal was like that alot, too. Oh well, he thought.

"Well we should get going back to the Celsius, soon. I'm sure you'll want to get there before, Yuna," said Baralai, looking to Rikku for an answer. 

Rikku nodded in reply and stood slowly, turning for the cafe door.

* * *

Rikku hesitated before heading up the landing plank. She couldn't help but be nervous about what had happened, and she wished desperately that no one knew. Baralai, Paine, and apparently Wakka already knew, and that was a few too many. Rikku wished that no one knew at all. It would have made things a heck of a lot easier. The only person aboard the Celsius that couldn't ever find out was Brother, because knowing him, he'd go rat her out to Cid. She didn't need that, not at all. Not only would she never hear the end of it, Gippal's life would be on the line. Literally. In her father's eyes, Rikku was still his little girl, and no one would touch or hurt her. If only he knew, his opinion of her would change greatly. Not that she was a slut or anything, she was far from it. But she had had her fair share of guys. Not to mention her side dish of partying. 

She sighed and slugged up the landing plank, Baralai and Gippal far ahead of her. Gippal and Baralai headed to the bridge, Gippal stopping and silently saying bye to her, that they'd talk later. He had to return to Djose. Rikku nodded and headed to the cabin. She almost wished Yuna wasn't there yet. However, luck seemed to be against her today. There was Yuna, giggling as she had obviously told Paine, who was standing next to her, something funny. "Rikku!" she yelled excitedly, running over to her friend, who was standing in the doorway of the cabin awkwardly. 

"Hi Yuna!" Rikku exclaimed, forcing a smile to come to her face. 

Yuna grasped Rikku's hands with twinkling eyes. "Guess what, Rikku!"

Rikku paused for a second, loosening one hand from Yuna's and bringing it to rub her chin thoughtfully. She looked the ex-summoner in the eye and shrugged, waiting her for the answer. 

"You have to guess," reported Paine with a smirk, looking at Rikku from behind Yuna. 

Rikku groaned and rolled her eyes. "You saw a polka-dotted chocobo?" 

"Of course not! Well, time's up," said Yuna. She held out her left hand, a diamond ring sparkling on her ring finger. "Tidus proposed to me!" she cried. 

Rikku's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She grabbed Yuna's hand and brought it to her face, inspecting the ring that was glittering so much she could have needed sunglasses. "Congrats, Yunie!" she cried, clasping Yuna's hand and jumping around excitedly. "But, don't you think it's kinda, well you know, soon?"

Paine stepped forward and smirked, pointing a finger into Rikku's chest. "You're one to talk."

Rikku's face went red and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Paine," she said through clenched teeth. She couldn't, not in front of Yuna like this. She didn't want Yuna to know!

"Huh?" asked Yuna confusedly. She looked from Rikku, to Paine, then settled on Rikku. Her eyes held an air of question, and she wanted to know what was going on. 

"Nothing too important, Yuna. Rikku was just getting her freak on with Gi-"

"PAINE!!" screamed Rikku desperately, her hands flying in the air around her. 

Yuna raised a brow. What was going on? She got her freak on with...who? Her eyes opened wide when she learned the partial truth, "You got laid last night didn't you! Who was it? You have to tell me!"

Rikku groaned and hid her face in her hands. She was doomed. 

"Well? Rikku!" cried Yuna with frustration. She turned to Paine, who only gave her a shrug and a grin in reply. She turned back to Rikku, and her mouth dropped as she saw a certain machine Faction leader standing in the doorway, his face as red as an apple. It was...no! It couldn't be! "Oh my Yevon, Rikku! How could you! Gippal?! Of all people, GIPPAL?!"

Rikku's eyes opened wide and she turned to look at the male behind her, cringing at the tone of her cousins voice. 

He had really picked a bad time to show up. Not only that, but his arrival and appearance had somehow clued Yuna in. Gippal looked to Rikku in apology, rubbing the back of his messy-haired head. He took a punch form Rikku in the chest, and rubbed the sore spot annoyingly. 

Rikku turned back to Yuna, tears threatening to come to her eyes. "Please, Yunie," she whimpered, tugging at Yuna's arm, "You can't tell Brother! He'll tell Father, and - "

"I don't want to hear it, Rikku! _Gippal?_ That's low," Yuna replied angrily. She didn't entirely have the right to be angry, the situation was almost amusing. But, Gippal? Of all people...

"Hey!" defended Gippal, "I'd like to see you do better."

Yuna's face went red and she stormed past the two standing in the doorway, giving Rikku an 'I don't' believe you' look and Gippal the cold shoulder. 

Rikku turned, watching Yuna leave with tears threatening to pour over her eyelids. She looked up at Gippal sourly. "Now look what you've done!" Rikku ran from the room, chasing after Yuna and leaving Paine and Gippal alone in the cabin. 

"Hey! What did I do?" Gippal shouted after her. 

Paine walked past him also, giving him a smirk. "Do you really have to ask?"

Well there's chapter 3! Hope you liked it ^.^ Let me know what you think, mkay? 


	4. Soft Apologies

Author's Notes: Hehe, hi! I'm finally updating. It's been about a week? Hope you didn't wait tooo long. I was planning out the rest of the story, and possibly its sequel. *wink nudge* I'm not gonna tell you anything else about it yet though. =:P I got a lot of the responses I expected from the reviewers, and they were all surprised with Yuna! I know, she was mean, but everyone gets angry. I would've been mad. She'll calm down though don't worry! Another thing, 28 reviews. That's actually the most I've ever gotten...*dances* XD

Disclamer: I do not own FFX-2 or any of it's characters. I do however, own this story. DO NOT distribute without my permission. 

**To rikku-chan**: Don't worry Yuna will get nicer, she's _always_ nice *shudder* 

**To ShellePrincess**: Yeah PxB is starting to get popular. They're my next favourite couple besides RxG.

**To maerah**: I couldn't picture Yuna being angry, but I did it anyways :] Made things more interesting though, right?

**To punky-gal**: I know you wouldn't expect it, so that's why I did it! But don't worry, it'll get better!

**To Anonymous (isn't it annoying?)**: Well wouldn't you over-react? I would, haha. Sorry for not updating lately, I got sidetracked with more important things...not that this isn't important.......^.^ 

**To Sarah22**: Hehe, I love you too? 

**To xRobin-Senax**: It was Naughty? Forward? Erotic? Hehehehe... 

**To Kari-demon**: You fell off your chair? Are you okay?!

**Hullabaloo**

Ch.4: Soft Apologies

"Ugh..." 

"Pfft.."

Rikku groaned and lay on her back, eyes open wide staring at the metallic ceiling above her. So many thoughts were floating around in her head. Yuna, Gippal...She hadn't seen Gippal since Yuna had gotten angry with the two of them. She supposed he had left to go back to Djose. It didn't bother her...much. It kind of ticked her off that he hadn't said goodbye, but she didn't blame him. He would've wanted to get the hell out of there and away from Yuna. Boy, had she ever gotten pissed. Rikku didn't even understand why, it had nothing to do with her. Either way, she needed to chill out a bit. Rikku wanted to talk to her so bad, but didn't want to get the cold shoulder again. She just wanted to apologize! 

She rubbed her nose thoughtfully, still looking up at the ceiling. She had come back to the cabin after trying to find Yuna, but failed so she decided she would have a nap. But to Rikku's dismay, she couldn't get to sleep. The thoughts buzzing in her head were driving her up the wall. She needed to get out of the stuffy cabin. Now. 

* * *

"Buddy?"

Buddy turned from the pilot controls of the airship to look at the petite Al Bhed standing behind him. He let out a small chuckle when he saw Rikku standing behind him wearily. She almost looked like a zombie - key word being almost. He hadn't even heard her enter the deck. 

"Do you need to go somewhere?" he asked her, motioning to the navigation panel. 

"Oh nonono, that's not it," she replied with a small smile, "Can we just talk?"

Buddy grinned and rose from the airship panel, making a move to sit on the steps. Rikku followed him and they sat side by side, facing each other. "What is it?" he asked her. To be honest, he was kind of worried about her. Her brother was his best friend, so she was almost like a little sister to him. Sure Brother was a little nuts, but Rikku was fun. Not like her sibling at all. 

"Say you had a friend, and he had a female friend," she started nervously. "And the two friends had feelings for each other, but didn't do anything because they didn't want to ruin the relationship they already had." 

She looked to Buddy and he gave her a nod to continue. "But say the two friends both got drunk, and ended up well...having sex. They've totally fucked their friendship and threw it out the window, and realize they have real feelings for each other. But, the guys friend is now mad at him and he doesn't know what to do. Do you have any good advice?" 

Buddy laughed and smoothed the hair on the back of his head. What a predicament. He was pretty sure that Rikku wasn't talking about other people though. Something had happened, he could tell, and it didn't look pretty. He looked at her seriously and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you sure you're not talking about you here?"

Rikku's mouth dropped. Well, he defiantly isn't slow to catching on, she thought. She moaned anyhow and buried her head in her hands. "What am I going to do, Buddy?"

"It's Gippal isn't it!"

'Yeah...' "No! Of course not!" she said angrily. 

"It's okay Rik! It's pretty obvious," replied Buddy smoothly. "You know what you should do?"

Rikku shook her head miserably. She had no idea what to do. That's why she had come to talk to Buddy. He always seemed to have good advice. 

"You should go see Nhadala. She could probably help you out."

"Huh?" Rikku looked up from her sulking and looked to Buddy curiously. "Nhadala? Why Nhadala?"

Buddy chuckled and smoothed the back of his hair again. "Me and Nhadla have been dating for the last few months. No one really knows. Well, except Gippal. That's mostly 'cause he's her boss though."

"You guys are dating?!" Rikku was pretty shocked. She had no idea whatsoever. Now that she thought about it now though, the two Al Bhed would make a cute couple. 

"She gives pretty good advice. To be honest with you Rikku...she's kind of where I get all my advice from," Buddy gave a slight chuckle with a subtle blush covering his face. 

Rikku laughed with him, probably the first time she had today. She covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. She looked to Buddy amusedly and grinned. "So to the Sanubia Desert then?"

Buddy nodded and returned to the pilot's seat, directing them towards Bikanel Island. After an hour at breakneck speed, the Celsius reached the sandy island. 

Rikku turned to leave the deck where she had waited, and stopped when she reached the automatic door. She looked to Buddy, a little more cheerful than she had been earlier. "If you see Yunie can you tell her I'm looking for her?"

Buddy nodded and gave her a thumbs up as he watched her leave the Celsius. 

* * *

Rikku fought to keep back her hair, which was flying wildly around her in the sandy wind. Before her was the rubble of Home. She sighed inwardly as she remembered it burning down 2 years ago. She had felt like a piece of her heart had been ripped away. Home had been the only sanctuary for the Al Bhed. 

Now, as she looked at it, hundreds of people were milling around the rubble. Most of them were Al Bhed, but there were the few that weren't. From the looks of things, they were collecting materials to rebuild the fortress that had so furtively protected her people. 

Rikku saw her father standing upon a podium to the side, yelling orders and waving around a clipboard. She ducked by him, trying to avoid being seen. Her father still didn't know what had happened last night - at least, she hoped so - so she wanted to avoid confrontation. She approached an Al Bhed that appeared as if they hadn't an idea of what they were doing. "Rao! Ryja oui caah Nhadala?" she shouted. The confused Al Bhed nodded to her and pointed towards a large canvas tent. 

Rikku approached the tent, sweating as she did so. The desert sun was blistering hot, and she wished that she had worn something a little cooler and lightweight. 

She opened the flap of the tent carefully, looking for Nhadala. "Nhadala?" she called out softly, "Are you here?"

"Yes!"

"It's Rikku," she said, stepping into the tent more fully. 

"Yeah I know, Buddy called me on the commsphere and told me. You needed to talk about something?" The tall woman approached Rikku, her goggles hanging around her neck. 

Rikku nodded and told her the situation she was in. She scratched the back of her head timidly. "Well? What should I do?"

"First off," Nhadala said with a chuckle, "You should go talk to Yuna. Make her listen to you no matter what she thinks or says. I think she will though. Secondly, you need to sort things out with Gippal. I can't really tell you how to do that. You'll have to figure it out on your own."

Rikku nodded in agreement. She raised her face to Nhadala's and smiled. "Thank you Nhadala, I appreciate it."

"Hu bnupmas, Rikku," she replied. She turned and left the tent, heading back to the Celsius.

As she approached the large red airship, she saw a figure standing at the landing plank. From what she could see, it was Yuna. As she got closer, she saw that it was indeed Yuna. Groaning inwardly to herself, she approached her. At least she wouldn't have to go look for her, right? "Hi Yunie..." she muttered quietly.

"Um...Hi Rikku.

"I -" Rikku started.

"No wait. I have something to say, if you please," interrupted the ex-summoner. She took a deep breath and looked Rikku in her eyes, smiling a bit as she did so. "I shouldn't have acted the way I did earlier. I was just tired and hung over. I'm really, _really_ sorry Rikku! I know I was harsh, just surprised, that's all. Can we put this behind us and be cousins again?"

Rikku grinned and jumped onto Yuna, enveloping her in a hug. "Of course we can be cousins again!" she giggled. "Besides, I'm your only cousin." 

Well, that was easier than she thought it would be. 

"Oh and Rikku? There's a birthday party in Besaid for Vidina in a couple days! It's his first birthday. You're going, aren't you? You can bring Gippal if you want...I promise I won't yell at him again," said Yuna with a soft chuckle. 

"Oh I don't know Yunie..."

"Oh come on! It will be fun! And there's no booze..." cooed Yuna, trying to convince her to come. 

"Fine, alright then," said Rikku stubbornly. At least there wasn't going to be any alcohol. She needed a break from that. And just maybe, Gippal _would_ want to go. 

Hehe, sorry again for such the long wait! Well, only about a week, but still, that's a long time! Things came up - my boyfriend having surgery, etc etc. Let me know what you think, mkay?

"Rao! Ryja oui caah Nhadala?" - Hey! Have you seen Nhadala?

"Hu bnupmas, Rikku" - No problem, Rikku.


	5. Secrets Revealed

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry for such the long wait. I've probably lost some readers by now. It's just that a lot of stressful stuff been going, and I've been in no mood to write. But, here I am now, with a new chapter, and hopefully more to come. Just a note, but some characters will be a little OC in this chapter. You have been warned.

Disclamer: I do not own FFX-2 or any of it's characters. I do however, own this story. DO NOT distribute without my permission.

**Hullabaloo**

Ch.5: Secrets Revealed

A few days later:

Rikku shimmied into a pale green sundress effortlessly. Currently, the Celsius was heading towards Besaid, to make it in time for little Vidina's first birthday party. It wasn't going to be anything too big, from what Yuna had told Rikku. Just close friends and family. And well, that was actually quite a few people.

Rikku brushed her hair in front of the mirror by her bed. She had decided to keep it down, for once. She had left her braids in though, so she had to weave her brush between them carefully. Now that Rikku thought about it, she never left her hair down. All throughout the whole Vegnagun ordeal, and even during Yuna's pilgrimage, she had always kept her hair tied back and out of her face. Rikku supposed it made the battles easier, without hair flying in her face and obscuring her view. But why was she keeping it down today? She wasn't even sure herself. It wasn't like she had to impress anyone...or did she?

Rikku's thoughts trailed back to Gippal. She still had to talk to him, figure things out. Well, she would have that chance tonight, she figured. She'd just have to find time to talk to him. She hadn't even seen him since the morning after the party in Luca. She sighed inwardly as she thought of him. He was probably too scared to come back, what with Yuna freaking out and herself getting upset. She _needed_ to talk to him. Even see him, that would suffice too.

Rikku heard the door to the cabin slide open, and she stood to see who it was. A bright smile filled her face when she saw Tidus standing there, hands on his hips. "You ready to go?!" he yelled up to her, "We're finally here!"

Rikku nodded in reply ran down the stairs two at a time, nearly bumping into her blonde friend as she did so. "You betchya!"

Rikku looked around at all the smiling faces surrounding a small child with bright orangey-red hair. They were all so happy, with their significant other by their side. Yuna by Tidus, Lulu and Wakka, Leblanc hanging off of Nooj, Buddy and Nhadala cuddling close by. Even Paine seemed to be content standing next to Baralai. The only ones left alone were Brother, Shinra, Gippal, and herself. Although Rikku wanted to talk Gippal, she still hadn't found the chance. It was almost as if he was ignoring her. Ever since he had arrived with Nooj and Leblanc, he had barely said a word to her, nodding a simple hello to her as he walked by. What was with him?! She wasn't _that_ scary when she was hung over, was she? She hadn't done anything wrong, at least, she didn't think she had.

Turning her attention back to the small child sitting in a high chair in the middle of the group, she let out a bright smile. She leaned in towards the small child, picking up one of his teeny hands and waved it around. "You excited about your first birthday, Vidi?" she cooed in a playful tone. She laughed cheerfully as Lulu's child, that resembled both parents significantly, let out a squeal of delight. He was just starting to learn how to communicate with others around him, and it was always fun trying to make out his gurgles and shouts of laughter that resembled the English language. Rikku wondered if Lulu would ever teach him Al Bhed. Wakka most likely wouldn't be happy with the idea, but you never know, right?

Yuna ran from the beach path, carrying a rather large birthday cake in her arms. She ran over to her friends, many of them who were much like family, who all stood or sat lingering on the beach sands in the shade of the trees.

Rikku stood to greet the ex-summoner cheerfully. As she stood however, her sandaled feet caught on her dress and she fell face first into the sand. "Ugh! That was...not fun!" she muttered to herself, spitting sand out of her mouth. Hearing laughter from behind her, she turned around angrily in the sand. "What's so funny?" she spat.

Gippal held his stomach, laughter pouring from his mouth. He earned a menacing glare from Rikku and he covered his mouth with his hand, trying to cover his giggles. "You're funny, that's what! Not to mention we all got a nice glimpse of your pink panties."

Rikku huffed. That was not nice! She stood up hurriedly, raising herself from the sand. She looked around her and saw that most of her friends were laughing at the situation. She stalked over to Gippal, leaving her sandals in the sand behind her. She stood over him, glaring at him, icicles shooting from her eyes. He was finally giving her attention like she wished he would, but this was not the kind she wanted! This was just embarrassing her.

Rikku squinted her eyes and forced herself to smile. The smile itself was not kind looking, and Gippal writhed back at the look on her face.

Rikku looked down at Gippal, who was trying to look innocent. His eyes opened wide as she saw her hands flying to his shoulders, and he was shoved back into the ground as she shoved him back. "Hmph!" Rikku turned and ran to Yuna, who was just as shocked by the situation as everyone else.

Yuna gave Rikku a quizzical look, but the Al Bhed ignored it easily. Rikku took the cake from Yuna's hands and turned back to the group. "Time for Happy Birthday!" she shouted gleefully.

Gippal was just as confused as anyone else. She was as moody as a bloody Spherimorph. Gippal figured she was just tired. And well, he _was_ bugging her. He dismissed the thought and looked to Lulu and Wakka, who sat with their little Vidina in their arms. "Time for Happy birthday, eh?" he asked.

Rikku nodded and Yuna lit the candles on the cake. Rikku carefully bent down and placed the cake in front of Vidina, unknowingly giving a nice view of her behind to Gippal.

Gippal smirked, and looked to Tidus. Tidus understood and gave him the thumbs up, earning a smack from Yuna.

Rikku stood and turned, looking at her friends once more. Something seemed to be going on between the only two blonde men present besides Buddy and Brother, who was totally clueless to the situation. Shrugging it off she started the main chorus of the traditional birthday song. Soon, others joined her and she bounced on her spot, dancing and singing to the small child. "Al Bhed breakdown!" she cried, pumping her fist in the air with her usual fashion.

Wakka's eyebrow twitched as she started to sing again, and tried to ignore her. The Al Bheds present joined her, along with Tidus, Yuna, and Paine.

"Rybbo pendrtyo du oui! Rybbo pendrtyo du oui! Rybbo pendrtyo tayn Vidina! Rybbo pendrtyo du oui!"

After the cheerful group of friends had finished their own Al Bhed rendition of the 'Happy Birthday' song, everyone settled in the sand, paper plates in their hands.

Lulu took the liberty of cutting the cake for her son, who was incapable himself since he was so young. The child looked up at the black mage with a questioning look as she placed a small piece of cake in front of him. "Mama?" he asked cutely, pointing at the cake.

"Go ahead little man, eat it, ya?" replied Vidina's slightly robust father. He urged him on, and eventually the small child took a handful of the cake in his tiny hands, making a mess immediately. He looked to Gippal, who just so happened to be sitting in front of him, and tossed the cake.

Rikku heard a smack noise, and turned to see Gippal with a very annoyed look on his face as white icing dripped into his eyes. Rikku snorted loudly, giving into fits of laughter as she watched the Al Bhed wipe icing from his face.

"Yeh think that's funny, eh?" he asked her with a sly grin.

"Yeah actually, I do!" replied Rikku with a giggle. However, Rikku's grin soon left her face as Gippal raised his own cake and smushed it in her face, being sure to wipe it all around as well.

"You're a deadman Gippal!" she screeched, and she got up abruptly, her own cake falling to the ground as she chased after Gippal.

Gippal, seeing the fuming girl rise, bolted off to the beach path with Rikku on his tail. The rest of the group stared at the scene with surprise, and soon erupted into laughter.

"What was that all about, eh?" asked Brother curiously.

"Oh...nothing! Nothing important!" replied Nhadala with a snicker.

"Huh? Am I missing something?" whispered Tidus to Yuna, the touch of his lips on her ear sending chills down her spine.

She looked to him and nuzzled her head in his neck, taking in the scent of his hair, which smelt of the ocean. "I'll fill you in later."

"Get back here, you, you...MEANIE!" Rikku shouted after Gippal as she attempted to run after him. She soon caught up to him by the waterfalls, and jumped on his back from behind. The couple fell to the ground in a heap by the base of the bridge.

"He-Whoa!" shouted Gippal as his head made contact with the ground. Gippal rubbed his head angrily, whilst trying to shove Rikku off of him. "Why you son of a bitc-"

Gippal stopped his sentence short as he saw Rikku on the ground, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she wiped the now grimy cake from her face. He instantly regretted doing what he had done, and inched towards her slowly. "Hey, I'm really sorry Rikku, I didn't mean to make you ups-"

"Oh shut 'yer trap, Gippal," she muttered quietly.

"...What?"

"Oh you heard me," she replied a little louder than needed.

Gippal nodded silently and sat on the dirt road, not saying a word. He relished the feel of the mist of the waterfalls spraying on his face, and enjoyed the moment. He figured it was best to probably let Rikku figure out whatever it was she was trying to do or say. He didn't want to make her more angry with him. 'But wait...what did I do to make her pissed? 'he thought. 'I was just flirting with her the same way I always do. What on the Farplane?!' Suddenly, Gippal felt very angry, and his body tensed. Great, now they were mad at each other.

"Rikku-"

"-Gippal," the two managed to say at once.

"Um...you first," he answered.

A moment of silence and then Rikku continued, "What are we? What's going on between us? I've been meaning to ask."

Gippal thought the question in his head, a dozen different answers coming to mind. However, as soon as he looked up and saw that spark in her eyes that he had never seen in anyone else's, that something that made her different, he knew exactly what to say. "Rikku...I, I think I want to be with you."

A smile spread across her face and she leaned towards him, fist clenched over her chest. "Really?"

"Yeah," he replied, a small smile, not his trademark arrogant smirk, but a genuine smile.

Rikku pounced onto Gippal, wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him in a bear hug. Gippal complied by wrapping his strong arms around her lithe form.

Rikku raised her head from where it had been resting on his shoulder, and she gazed into his eyes. "You just gotta promise one thing though," she said softly, as her face inched closer to his own.

"And what would that be, hmm?"

"You gotta stop teasing me so much."

Gippal snickered and brushed his lips against hers, sending a tingling sensation all throughout his body. "I'll try, but I ain't promising anything." Gippal leaned up and closed the distance of a few millimetres between their lips, giving into the kiss that was destined to happen. The kiss was a soft one, their lips massaging the other's gently, sending chills down both their backs.

Rikku eventually broke the kiss, a small blush encompassing her small face. "We should probably clean up and head back to the beach," she said hardly above a whisper.

Gippal nodded and climbed down to the river, Rikku in hand, to clean themselves of the sticky icing.

---------------------------

The small party had continued long after Gippal and Rikku had returned and migrated into the small village of Besaid. Rikku stood close by Gippal, as they had decided on the trek back to the beach to try to keep it a secret for as long as possible. The two would occasionally exchange glances, which caused Tidus to notice their strange behaviour once again. Out of curiosity, the blonde blitzer went to Yuna and pointed to the couple questionably. "What's with them?"

"OH! Yes, I need to tell you about that," replied Yuna with a grim smile. She dragged her boyfriend to the side and stood before him. How was she going to tell him this? Well, she could just come out with it outright..."Gippal and Rikku...um...hooked up the other night. At the party. They had sex."

"What?!" shouted Tidus, causing a few heads to look in his direction, including Brother. He decided to eavesdrop, and started to walk by slowly, trying to catch as much of the conversation as possible without looking suspicious.

"Geese Yuna!" exclaimed Tidus as he doubled over in laughter. "Rikku and Gippal slept together? You make it sound like a bad thing!"

Brother stopped dead in his tracks as he heard those words slip from the blitzer's mouth. He pointed at the couple who were trying to secretly discuss the topic and yelled as loud as he possible could, "E'S DAMMEHK VYDRAN!" and ran off in the direction of the Celsius.

Yuna's mouth dropped as RIkku ran to her in a frenzy. "Yunie, how could you!?" she cried, and ran after her brother.

DUN, DUN, DUN... Muaha, R/r?


	6. Cid's Wrath

Author's Notes: Yee! A new chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed and gave your opinion, I appreciate it greatly. Lets me know that there's still people out there that enjoy my work . This story is going to be coming to an end soon, maybe in about 4 chapters. But do not fear - I was thinking about writing a sequel, but I haven't decided yet. I've changed the genre of this story from angst to humour, why? Because people keep telling me it's funny, heh heh. Now to answer **Anubis-Shinigami**'s question, what's with the title? Uhm...definition of hullabaloo: great uproar or excitement. It's also a synonym for celebration, etc. It just seemed to fit the story at first (seeing as this was SUPPOSED to be a one-shot fic). Anyways, now to continue with the cliff hanger that I oh-so-pleasantly left for ya guys. =;]

Disclamer: I do not own FFX-2 or any of it's characters. I do however, own this story. DO NOT distribute without my permission.

**Hullabaloo**

Ch.6: Cid's Wrath

Rikku tossed and turned in her bed restlessly. She had been unable to sleep all night, the thought of Brother ratting her out to Cid plaguing her mind all night. What if he told him? What would she do? Gippal would be a dead man for sure, Cid would make sure of that.

Unfortunately for her, she had been unable to find Brother after running after him in Besaid the night before. He had run off and kept out of sight. For all she knew, he could have sent a message to her father. What _was_ she going to do? She certainly had no clue.

The petite Al Bhed turned over in her small bed onboard the Celsius, still unable to get to sleep. Yuna and Paine had long gotten up and returned to the small village upon the island they were stationed upon.

Finally giving up on trying to get some shut-eye, Rikku pulled off her covers and sat up slowly. Rubbing her eyes to adjust them to the light, she set her bare feet upon the cool floor. Her eyes rested upon the doorway to the hallway, and her eyes shot open to image of Cid dragging a certain blonde Al Bhed down the hallway.

"Agh!" A hand was seen gripping the frame of the doorway. A pleading face appeared in the doorway, "Help!"

"Oh no you don't, boy!" Cid grasped the back of Gippal's shirt and continued to drag him down the hallway by his ear.

Rikuk shot up from her bed as the two men continued down the hallway almost as fast as they appeared, the occasional grunt or yelp echoing off the steel walls. "Gippal!" Rikku's worst fears had come true: Brother had told Cid.

Rikku grabbed a yellow silk robe and threw it on over chocobo PJ's, making a mad dash for the stairs. Her footsteps thundered as she ran down the flight of stairs, and she came to an abrupt halt as she nearly ran into her brother in the doorway. He was walking down the hallway at a leisurely pace, arms crossed across his chest, a triumphant smirk on his face. "BROTHER!" she screamed angrily.

Brother's strutting down the hall stopped, and just as he turned to look at his furious sister, a fist connected with the side of his cheek. He stumbled back in shock, the smirk that once dominated his face replaced with one of astonishment. He stared to open his mouth to speak, but Rikku beat him to it.

"How COULD you?! Brother! I don't believe this! E RYDA OUI!" With that said, Rikku ran off down the hallway, tears threatening to pour over her eyelids and down her cheeks.

As Rikku reached the cockpit of the great airship, she could shouts of anger and confusion directed solely at one person: Gippal.

The great doors slid open for her, and she stepped into the flight control room carefully. Upon seeing her father looming over a terrified looking Gippal, she ran over and pulled on the back of her fathers jacket, attempting to pull him away.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't - Eh?" Cid stepped back away from Gippal, surprise sketched across his face at the appearance of his daughter nearly in tears. "Rikku?!"  
"Please, Vydran! Gippal didn't do anything wrong!" she pleaded, grasping onto the fabric of Cid's jacket for dear life.

"Yeah!" chipped in Gippal, deciding to speak up if only for a moment.

"Eh! WHAT'D I TELL YOU KID!" Cid tore away from Rikku's gaze and clutched the front of Gippal's shirt, bringing him up off the ground slightly.

"No! CID!" yelled Rikku, stepping between the two men, in her fury using her father's name.

Cid set down the stunned Al Bhed down and looked at his daughter. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't chop his balls off! He touched my 'lil girl! He'll just hurt you again! He's nothin' but a good-for-nothing, bag o' scum that -"

"Palyica E muja res!" shouted Rikku, fists clenched at her sides, eyes shut tightly to hold back her tears.

Silence enveloped the room.

The mouths of Buddy, Brother and Shinra, who had been standing by silently afraid to whisper a word, dropped open.

"...What?" said Gippal quietly, breaking the awkward silence.

"I...Gippal. I think my feelings for you are growing. Even if what had happened, hadn't, I think they still would be," she replied barely above a whisper, "I miss what we had before Yunie's pilgrimage, I'm just too proud to admit it."

Gippal closed the distance of a few steps between them and tilted her chin up to him, gazing into her emerald green eyes. He bent down and placed a gentle kiss upon her lips, not caring whether or not her father would castrate him. In his eyes, it didn't matter anymore. All he needed was Rikku. And by the looks of it, all she needed was him. Gippal couldn't ask for anything more.

"HEY! What in the name of the Farplane are ya doin' boy!" protested Cid venomously.

Rikku broke away from the gentle kiss, a blush enveloping her cheeks as she glared at her father. "Vydran! You need to get over the fact that I'm _not_ your little girl any more! I'm almost 18! It's quite obvious that I can take care of myself. I have helped saved the world twice, after all!

"And so what if I'm falling for Gippal! He is not in any way a good-for-nothing bag of scum! Sure he's cocky but that's one of the things I'm starting to love about him! You should be happy for me, that I have someone that cares for me. And might I add, what happened two years ago before Yunie's pilgrimage was a mutual decision! I had to help Yuna, and he had to help the Al Bhed! You need to understand this, Papa! GET USED TO IT!"

Rikku huffed and crossed her arms, leaning back against Gippal who had moved behind her, his hands on her shoulders for support.

Hearing Rikku's spiel, a slight smirk tugged at the corner of Gippal's mouth, and grew into a full-blown arrogant smirk as a jumble of different emotions crossed Cid's face.

Cid finally gave in and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "I guess...if it's going to make ya happy, eh? There ain't much I can do then."

"But Father!" protested Brother from the side, a bruise forming around the eye that Rikku had so eagerly clocked.

"Shut 'yer trap, boy! This has nothin' to do wit' ya!" Cid turned from his son back to the couple before him. Pointing a threatening finger at Gippal he said in a low voice, "If you ever hurt her, I swear by the Gods themselves..."

"Don't worry Cid," replied Gippal bluntly. Geese, was that man ever untrusting!

With that said, Cid turned on his heel and left the cockpit of the airship, the doors shutting behind him with a hiss.

Gippal let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and turned to Rikku, who was looking up at him intently. "Well, thanks for getting me out of that..."

"You're very welcome, Gippal!"

"...Cid's girl."

"Ooo Gippal!" complained Rikku, stomping her foot lightly and folding her arms across her chest.

Gippal took another step closer to her and wrapped his arms aorund her lithe form, engulfing her in a huge hug. "Thanks, babe."

"E RYDA OUI!" - I HATE YOU!

"Vydran" - Father

"Palyica E muja res!" - Because I love him!

Hope you liked! Please r/r and let me know what you thought! I apologize for the shortness and mass content of dialogue =:/


	7. The Ripened Apple

Author's Notes: Wow, two chapters in one day . What an accomplishment. Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, I think you'll enjoy this one just as equally. There's a bit of a shocker in this one, but it'll make a lot of sense. Oh, and thank you for all the reviews, guys! 50 reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten! Thanks so much for the feedback. =:]

Disclamer: I do not own FFX-2 or any of it's characters. I do however, own this story. DO NOT distribute without my permission.

**Hullabaloo**

Ch.7: The Ripened Apple

Rikku tossed and turned once again the next morning, unable to stay asleep. The past few nights had been restless for her, but now that she had nothing left to stress over, Rikku was starting to wonder if there was something else keeping her awake at night. Even when she did fall asleep, it wouldn't be for very long, and she would always wake up covered in sweat.

Seeing it pointless to even try sleeping, Rikku brushed off her covers and slipped on her robe. Rubbing her eyes wearily, she trudged down the stairs of the sleeping quarters in the cabin.

Seeing that Barkeep was not around, Rikku slipped behind the bar and opened the rather large fridge. Looking at it's contents, and seeing that none of the food it contained piqued an interest, she simply reached out for an apple. Biting into the red piece of fruit gingerly, she savoured it's juices.

Halfway through eating her apple, a small wave of nausea hit her and Rikku suddenly felt dizzy. Brushing it off, she leant against the counter and continued to eat. However, before she knew it, she felt her apple coming back up and Rikku's eyes widened in surprise.

Dropping the almost finished apple at her feet, Rikku raced around the bar, a hand clamped over her mouth as she made a mad dash for the bathroom under the sleeping quarters.

--------------------

"So, what's new in your life, Rikku?" asked Tidus eagerly from across the table on which they were eating lunch at. Next to Rikku sat Gippal, and across from him sat Yuna.

"Oh not too much Ti..." replied Rikku with a weak smile. She pushed the food around on her plate with her fork, not feeling up to eating it.

Gippal looked at Rikku's plate with some discomfort. "Not hungry, babe?" he asked her.

Rikku shook her head absent-mindedly. Ever since that very morning, many thoughts had been plaguing her mind. For instance, her vomiting. The more she tried to put it aside as something like food poisoning, the more the realization of the truth hit her.

"...Rikku?"

The petite Al Bhed looked up from her plate, realizing she had been lost in her own thoughts. "Uhh...yeah Yunie?"

Gippal let his hand rub the small of her back to try and comfort whatever was wrong, "Are you alright babe? You don't look so hot."

"Oh, geese, thanks Gippal," replied Rikku with a roll of her emerald eyes.

"No, really Rikku, you're kind of pale," chipped in Tidus.

Rikku brought a hand to her face, "Am I?" Considering that her face was indeed pale like Tidus noted, it felt very flushed and warm.

"Yeah. Rikku, why don't you come to the lady's room with me?" asked Yuna quietly, standing up, offering her hand to her cousin.

Rikku nodded and got up on her own, ignoring the hand that was offered to her. Following the summoner to the bathroom, she paused to look at herself in the mirror by the sinks. She was pale. _Really_ pale.

Looking under all the stalls of the washroom and checking that the door was secure, Yuna walked over to her cousin with a look of concern. "Something's wrong Rikku, I can read you like a book. Now please tell me what it is?"

Rikku let out a shaky sigh and looked to Yuna with the corner of her eye. Turning back to the mirror, she took in a deep breath. "Yunie...I...I think I'm pregnant."

Yuna stood in shock at the news that Rikku had given her.

"I got sick this morning when I tried to eat breakfast, I have no appetite, I can't sleep at night..."

"Well that would explain why you're so moody, too," replied Yuna with a small nod. Placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder, she forced her to turn and look Yuna in the eye. "Are you ready to have children, Rikku?"

Rikku opened her mouth to reply, but found that she didn't have an answer. Honestly, she wasn't quite sure. She wasn't going to have an abortion though, that was for sure. "I don't know, Yunie. I really don't. But...it's my child, and...and I don't want to have an abortion or give it up."

Yuna gave her best friend and cousin a gentle smile. "There's lots of good things about having children, you know."

"Yeah...it's not that, Yunie. It's just that, I'm not even 18 yet. I'm still young, I have so much ahead of me. I'm...scared. Scared that Gippal might not want it." Rikku looked back up into Yuna's bi-coloured eyes.

Yuna let out a small gasp and shook Rikku by the shoulders. "Don't even think that he'd be angry with you! He'd be shocked yes, just as anyone would, but he wouldn't want to give it away or anything! He loves you I can tell he does."

Rikku nodded and gave her first smile of the day. "Thanks, Yunie. You're right. But...do you mind if we leave now? I really need to lay down."

"Of course! While we're back on the Celsius, we'll get Shinra to test you," replied Yuna. The two girls started to leave the bathroom, but Yuna held her back for one more second. "Oh and Rikku?"

Rikku turned and looked to Yuna quizzically. "Yea?"

"Let Gippal on lightly, he probably almost had a stroke due to Cid."

Rikku let out a small chuckle and left the bathroom, Yuna right behind her. As they approached their table where Tidus and Gippal were conversing amongst themselves, Yuna cleared her throat to get her attention.

Gippal looked up from their conversation and saw Rikku standing next to Yuna, some colour restored to her face. He stood up immediately and went to her side, taking his hand in hers. "Are you alright?"

Rikku nodded in reply and leaned into Gippal's chest. "I'll be just fine. I think I'm coming down with something, though."

Gippal nodded and smoothed out her hair, which she had left down for the day.

"We're going to go back to the Celsius so Rikku can lay down. Do you two mind staying here?" asked Yuna with a pleading look to Tidus.

"Yeah sure," replied the blue-eyed blitzer with a nod, "You get some rest, aight Rik?"

Rikku nodded and turned back to Gippal, placing a small kiss upon his cheek, "I'll see you later, okay?"

Gippal nodded and motioned towards Yuna, "Take good care of her."

The two girls nodded and left the restaurant slowly, heading back to the Celsius.

"Well, that was kind of wierd, eh Gippal?" asked Tidus after they were out of earshot.

"Yeah...it was. I don't remember Rikku ever being sick a day in her life," contemplated Gippal thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.

Tidus looked to Gippal from the corner of his eye and leant across the table. "You don't think she's..."

Gippal looked up at Tidus' waggling eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "It's a possibiblity, but not probable..." he replied. 'I hope...'

--------------------

"The results are positive," came the muffled voice of Shinra behind his mask.

Rikku groaned and sat down on the steps with slight anguish. This wasn't happening...but well, it was. And there was nothing that Rikku was going to do to stop it. But how on Spira was she going to tell Gippal?

"The father is Gippal, isn't it," came the deep voice of Paine. She had decided to standby, she was one of Rikku's best friends after all.

Rikuk nodded glumly, and rest her head in her hands.

"He'll understand Rikku, don't worry about it. He's a good guy under that cocky ego," Paine said with a pat to Rikku's back.

"That's what I said!" replied Yuna with a smile.

The three girls chuckled and Rikku smiled slightly, "You guys are right. I don't have to worry."

"But you are going to need to worry about your diet, exercise and such. I'll fill you in on it later," noted the genius child.

Rikku nodded. She didn't have to worry at all. Gippal would understand, he'd stand by her side the whole way through. Rikku giggled to herself quietly. He'd make a great father.

Well, what a shocker that was, eh? Hope you liked. More chapters to come soon!


	8. Wedding Preparations

Author's Notes: The end is coming closer...two chapters left. I hate to say this, but I'll be glad when this fic is complete. It's been nothing but a pain in the ass to write, but don't get me wrong, I DO enjoy writing it. It's just hard to write from the perspective of characters that I didn't create.

Disclamer: I do not own FFX-2 or any of it's characters. I do however, own this story. DO NOT distribute without my permission.

**Hullabaloo**

Ch.8: Wedding Preparations

Rikku, Paine, Leblanc and Yuna sat round a table onboard the Celsius, deciding flower arrangements, napkins and other such things for Yuna's wedding. Why Yuna had to make it all so complicated, Rikku couldn't understand. For all she cared Yuna could wear a toga to her wedding. But Yuna just _had_ to drag herself and Paine to help her figure this stuff out. It was her wedding, she should do it herself! And besides, this was what Yuna had Tidus for. They were supposed to figure this out together.

Rikku stopped her train of thought and scratched her chin. On the other hand, Tidus would probably care less what his wedding looked like as long as Yuna was happy. Rikku supposed they were floating in the same boat. But even still, he should at least be here. The little rat had skipped out on something that would forever decide the rest of his life.

Rikku scowled inwardly. It wasn't fair.

The blonde Al Bhed tilted her head and reconsidered her thoughts. She _was_ a bridesmaid, Yuna's best friend _and_ cousin. She had her duties...

"Well Rikku what do you think?"

Rikku turned her head to look at the samples of napkins that Yuna had carefully laid out in front of her cousin. She carefully studied each of them, not really giving much thought to which one she liked more.

"Which one do you like, Yunie?" she asked.

Yuna immediately picked a pale blue napkin with yellow trimming. "I like this one, it'll match the bridesmaid dresses!" she responded.

"Well then that's the one I like!"

Yuna nodded, a smile spread across her face. She picked up her pen and made some notes in a notebook, placing the napkin inside.

Paine looked from the napkins, rolled her eyes and looked to the bride-to-be. "Have you already decided on the dresses?" she asked.

Yuna nodded gleefully and pulled out a catalogue from under her notebook. She flipped to a dog-eared page, and showed it her friends. Paine's face dropped when she saw the bridesmaid dresses Yuna had picked out. They were baby-blue and _yellow_. Two colours that looked absolutely horrible on the warrior.

"Wow they're so pretty Yunie!" commented Rikku, leaning over the table carefully to look over at the dresses.

"Yes, for once you have good taste, love," noted Leblanc carefully, eyeing Yuna. After much arguing, Yuna had let Leblanc in on the wedding decisions. Yuna wasn't too pleased herself, but she figured that Leblanc had some talents that would help out. The woman called herself the 'goddess of love' for crying out loud.

"Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"Yes, what is it Rikku?"

Rikku hesitated before letting her question spill, "Who's going to be the Maid of Honour?"

Yuna smiled and leaned forward, taking Rikku's hand in hers. "You of course Rikku!" she replied with a giggle.

"Really? You mean that Yunie?" said Rikku, a grin spreading across her face with excitement.

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Oh thank you so much!" Rikku let go of her cousin's hand and jumped up to give her a large hug. The two girls jumped around with excitement, their grips on one another tightening. Yuna was getting married! And Rikku was chosen to be her Maid of Honour! To Rikku, it truly was an honour; so had being her guardian.

Once the two girls had settled down and returned to their seats, Paine rolled her eyes and leaned towards Rikku. "Will you even be able to fit in the bridesmaid dress?" she said with a snicker.

The Maid of Honour turned abruptly, shock written across her face. No longer had she turned to the stoic warrior, who had meant the comment as a joke, tears started to swell up in her swirled eyes.

"I don't believe you'd say something like that Paine!" she cried, brushing away the tears that had started to fall. "You have no idea what it's like!" Rikku jumped up, her chair falling to the ground, startling the three other women in the room.

Just as she opened her mouth to apologize, Rikku ran from the room. Paine sat uncomfortably in her seat, finding nothing to say. It was supposed to be a joke! Why didn't Rikku understand that? She looked away from the door where Rikku had fled and shrunk in her seat under the glares that Leblanc and Yuna had thrown her way. _"What?"_

--------------------

Rikku ran down the corridor from the cabin, tears streaming down her cheeks. Paine had no idea how difficult this was for her. How dare she even say something like that! She thought Paine was her friend. Rikku definitely had no respect points left for the warrior. The stress was piling upon Rikku, and there was nothing she could do to help it. Was she really ready to have this baby? She knew she wasn't, but there was nothing else she could do. Abortion was definitely out of the idea. So was giving it up for adoption.

Rikku stopped abruptly in the hallway and leaned against the wall, the cold steel soothing her slightly.

Wiping the tears from her face, she slid down the wall until she sat on the floor with her knees to her chest. This wasn't fair. Why'd this have to happen to her? Rikku slapped herself mentally. In a matter of speaking, this was her fault. She had been the one to drag off Gippal at the party. She had taken her clothes off first.

Rikku groaned into her hands. There was nothing she could do to stop this now. She only hoped Gippal would accept it, just like she was beginning to.

"Speak of the devil..." she muttered quietly as Gippal came into view from around the corner.

Gippal immediately noticed Rikku sitting in a slump on the floor, her face streaked with tears. He ran over to her, and wrapped his arms around her in concern. "Are you alright, babe? What's wrong?"

Rikku sniffled and buried her face in Gippal's chest. It was now or never. She had to tell him eventually. However, she couldn't bring herself to spill the beans. It was just too _hard_.

When Gippal didn't get an answer from Rikku, but instead a muffled whimper, he seriously started to worry. 'There's something she's not telling me...'

"Gippal..." she started after a few moments. She was so comfortable in Gippal's arms, something she would've rejected disgustingly a month ago. "I..." Rikku choked back a sob, trying to keep herself from crying again.

Gippal brushed a hand through her long hair, not saying a word to prevent discouraging her. Letting her take her time would be best, whatever it was she was trying to say.

"I'm pregnant."

Gippal froze. 'She's _pregnant_...ohgodohgodohgod'

"Gippal?"

She was pregnant! What was he going to do now? He was going to be a father for crying out loud! The two simple words that had poured from Rikku's mouth had left him in shock. He didn't know what to do, or what to say. He simply sat there, staring at her.

"Gippal?! Please say something!" Rikku had long pulled away from him, and was looking up into eyes that matched her own. She saw many thoughts and feeling pass through them. Disbelief, shock...regret?

Rikku whimpered, "Gippal...? Can you hear me? Please! I need you!"

Gippal broke from his state of shock, looking at Rikku with clear vision. He immediately scooped her up into his arms, resting his head on top of hers. He held her tight, barely giving her enough room to breathe. "I'm so sorry Rikku...I didn't know what to say...by the gods I'm so sorry," he whispered quietly in her ear.

Rikku let out a deep sigh. Well that was a lot of her chest. Maybe now, she would be able to sleep a little easier at night, knowing that Gippal would be there for her.

Uhm, sorry for the shortness. I'm on a tight schedule.


	9. Together Forever

Author's Notes:

Disclamer: I do not own FFX-2 or any of it's characters. I do however, own this story. DO NOT distribute without my permission.

**Hullabaloo**

Ch.9: Together Forever

Weeks later...

Gippal stood confidently beside Wakka and Tidus, the soft breeze softly tossing around his short blonde hair. His weight shifted form foot to foot, his impatience starting to get the better of him. Why was it taking so long for the ceremony to start?

He quickly adjusted his suit, undoing the top button of his dress shirt to relieve himself of the heat being suppressed on his body by the hot Besaid sun. He turned his head to look at Tidus, who was fidgeting beyond belief, his eyes darting across the beach in an attempt to calm himself.

"Hey Tidus," he started, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Tidus chuckled nervously and nodded, reply, "Yeah?"

A grin spread across Wakka's face as he saw what Gippal was attempting to do. "Just calm down, ya? She'll be here, don't worry!"

Tidus smiled faintly and his body visibly relaxed as his friends continued to make him relax. He did have every good reason to be nervous, though. It was his wedding day! He knew that Yuna would say yes at the alter, he had no doubts whatsoever. The anxiety and adrenaline rushing through his body said otherwise, however.

The soothing music of the Macalanian musicians began, and Gippal chuckled to himself quietly when Tidus' body stiffened and stood straight once again. The boy had every good reason to be nervous. Gippal's hand reached to his pocket where he fingered a small velvet box. He would probably feel the same way within a few hours...

Gippal's breath immediately caught in his throat as the bridesmaids began their entourage down the isle. Lulu came first, her hair done up in it's usual way. Paine came next, clad in the same knee-length gown as the mage. But what caught Gippal's breath was the blonde beauty that followed behind them, the translucent wings on the back of her dress shifting slightly as she walked the isle ahead of Cid, Yuna on his arm.

As Rikku reached the alter, she stood off to the side as to let Yuna stand with Tidus. Gippal couldn't help but stare at her. She looked beautiful. The way her dress flowed around her knees. The way the fragile looking wings - that were very similar to the large ones on the back of Yuna's gown - moved slightly in the breeze. The strapless dress she wore was very similar to the other bridesmaids dresses, only hers was more extravagant. The material was made of a baby blue material with yellow trimmings. The dress ended at her knees, coming out in pattern that resembled flower petals. Underneath the blue material hung pale yellow, translucent material. The longer Gippal stared at her, the more he wanted to sweep her up in his arms and rip the dress right off of her.

Rikku however, had not noticed the Machina Faction leader staring at her from next to Tidus. She stood and listened intently as Nooj cited the ceremony.

She was so...perfect, in almost every way imaginable. Her appearance and the way she held herself made her come off as an innocent little girl, but Gippal knew that was far from the truth. There was so many things he loved about her. 'Wait'...he thought, 'Love?' Gippal looked to his feet and chuckled inaudibly. 'Of course it's love, otherwise...I wouldn't want to...' He once again reached his hand into his pocket, the velvety softness of the small box calming his nerves. 'I'm not about to let her live the rest of her life alone with our child. I'd be perfectly happy to fix that problem...'

Rikku looked away from Nooj; his monotone voice droning on was starting to bore her. As happy as Rikku was for Tidus and Yuna, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. For what reason, she couldn't place. Maybe her hormones were already starting to get out of whack. She thought over countless reasons in her head, finding a silent way to keep herself occupied, as Nooj had evidently made the ceremony quite boring.

Rikku lifted her eyes from the ground, immediately making eye contact with Gippal. The man who was the father to her child.

_Their_ child.

Warmth was brought to Rikku's cheeks as she realised they were gazing into each others eyes. She quickly glanced away, but looked back to find him smiling at her softly. As they stood admiring each other silently, oblivious to the knowing looks some people gave them, Rikku couldn't help but notice that Gippal kept reaching his hand into his pocket. Giving him a quizzical look, which he ignored, she huffed and turned her attention back to the bride and groom. However, she couldn't help but look back quickly to see him smirking as Tidus and Yuna left the alter. 'Still the same old Gippal,' she thought with a roll of her eyes.

Rikku turned to follow the newlywed couple down the isle, adjusting the wings on the back of her dress. Only Yevon knew why Yuna had chosen to put wings on the back of their dresses. They were damn annoying.

Rikku's attention was brought back to reality instead of on the itchy wings as she heard applauding. A radiant smile was brought to her face as a cloud of flower petals came toppling down upon them as the group of people walked back down the isle behind two very happy people.

Gippal turned to his left, where Rikku was walking down the isle next to him, a smile on her face. Seeing her smile brought a smile to his own face. The flower petals catching in her hair, the way the wind blew up the edges of her dress. She almost looked like a beautiful, fragile flower herself. So..._perfect_. Had they not been in the middle of a wedding, Gippal would've gotten down on one knee there and then. But now was not the time. Not yet.

--------------------

_Ting Ting Ting_

Gippal tapped his spoon on his glass, gesturing for Rikku to stand up as he did. The two Al bheds stood at the head table confidently, bright smiles plastered on their faces.

"Yunie..." Rikku started.

"Tidus," finished Gippal

"We're so happy for you two! As the Maid of Honour and Best Man, we're making a toast for you guys, you know? We hope you have a great life together!"

"We wish you two a lifetime of happiness together, and it's quite apparent that nothing can keep you two apart, not even death."

Yuna smiled at her friends' gracing and turned to her husband, a beautiful smile spread across her face.

Tidus reached out and tenderly grasped her hand, planting a kiss on the back of it with a smile tugging at his lips. Never had he been so happy in his life.

Gippal saw the small exchange between the two lovers, and looked to the Macalanian musicians, giving them a nod to start playing. As the melodic music started, he raised his champagne glass to the newlyweds. "First dance, right? Go ahead!"

Yuna giggled and grabbed Tidus' hand, dragging him onto the sandy beach, a makeshift dance floor.

Gradually, more and more couples joined them, swaying to and fro to the music. Rikku turned her gaze away from the dancing couples to Gippal, who already had his hand out waiting for her to take it. Letting a smile stretch across her pink lips, she took his hand, letting him guide her to the other dancing couples.

Rikku left her one hand in his, and draped her other across his shoulder as his empty hand occupied her waist. She let out a small sigh of content as he pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest, and let him sway her around the beach, the stars twinkling above them.

As they swayed back and forth to the relaxing music, Gippal couldn't help but think. This was the perfect moment. He had to, now or never. There was so much about her that he loved, but he had never noticed it up until a month ago. He had been searching all his life for someone to hold and love properly, and she had been right in front of him the whole time, he had just been too blind to see it.

Rikku.

She was all he would ever need.

"Rikku..." he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm..?" she lifted her head of his chest and looked into his good eye, the green that matched her own, just like any other Al Bhed.

"I..." he started, his voice trailing off as his nervousness showed.

"Gippal what is it? Is something wrong?" she asked him, afraid that something may have happened.

"No, it's not that," he whispered, pulling back a stray hair that had fallen in her face. Tucking it behind her ear, he cupped her face with his hand. Rikku blushed at the gesture, but he ignored it. "Everything's perfect."

Lowering her own voice, she tilted her head into his hand, kissing his palm. "Then what is it?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Rikku's brow furrowed in confusion. What was up? Why was he acting so strangely? This was so unlike Gippal.

"And...I want to spend the rest of my life with you Rikku. With you and our baby," By this time they had stopped dancing completely, and they were standing motionless in a crowd full of dancing people.

Rikku looked up at him with shock. She had never heard him speak like this before. The heat that had enveloped her cheeks by now was almost unbearable as he got down on one knee if front of her, holding her delicately with one hand and reaching into his pocket with the other.

"Ur so kucr..." she muttered quietly to herself as she realized what was going on.

"Rikku, will you be by my side forever, as my wife?" he asked, gazing up at her intensely from where he knelt on the ground. Nervousness was starting to get the best of him.

At first, Rikku didn't know what to say. But then it hit her; she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. The man she loved. As conceited as he was, she loved him for every quality he had, the good and the bad. And she could see now that he felt the same.

Pulling him up with her free hand (the other one was occupied by Gippal's), she enveloped him in a passionate kiss, a tear dripping from her cheek. "Uv luinca E femm!" she cried.

Gippal smiled through their kisses. Together....forever.

Ur so kucr... - Oh my gosh...

Uv luinca E femm! - Of course I will!

Well that's the end, folks. Hoped you liked it! I might post an epilogue, I'm still thinking about it. Please let me know what you think! I like feedback. Another note, I will be changing my pen name shortly, probably to xInsanoBananax. Thanks you guys! .


	10. Epilogue

Author's Notes: Well here it is, everyone; the epilogue you've all been waiting for. I know it's kind of short, but I didn't plan on writing a really long one. I do have a sequel planned, but most likely not in the near future. Thank you everyone so much for the reviews, and please, read some of my other work! IMPORTANT NOTE: Do not forget that I will be changing my pen name shortly to xInsanoBananax .Thanx!

Disclamer: I do not own FFX-2 or any of it's characters. I do however, own this story. DO NOT distribute without my permission.

**Hullabaloo: Epilogue**

Pain.

Excruciating pain; her whole body ached.

At least now it was over.

Bringing a hand to her forehead, she gave an attempt of opening her eyes. Her whole head swam with dizziness, and she tried to fight it off as she struggled to sit up.

Feeling her hand be squeezed tight, Rikku rolled her head to the left and opened one eye wearily. Seeing a sparkling green eye looking at her with concern from the chair next to her bed, a small smile was brought to her lips.

"I made it," she whispered quietly.

Gippal grinned and stroked her hand with his thumb, "I told 'ya you would."

Slowly, the fatigued al bhed forced herself to sit up, the dizziness subsiding somewhat. "Where's my baby?" she muttered, to no one in particular but herself.

"Right here Lady Rikku," replied a smiling nurse, turning with a small bundle in her arms.

Rikku felt the small bundle be placed in her awaiting arms, and couldn't help but look down at the face of her newborn child.

Her large eyes were open and scanning the room with curiosity. Her petite little lips made no noise, her chest ascending and descending with each new breath her lungs took.

Rikku sat and watched the baby with awe for what seemed like an eternity, taking in every little feature, totally oblivious to the other people in the room. Yuna and Tidus stood by the door quietly, taking in the scene with smiles upon their faces.

Gippal had long since replaced Rikku's hand with her knee, which he stroked lovingly as he watched his daughter for the first time from the arms of his lover.

Eventually Rikku snapped out of it, and she lifted her gaze from her now sleeping child to Gippal. "She's so perfect..." she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

"Just like her mother," replied Gippal with a smirk.

Rikku rolled her eyes, a small blush heating her cheeks. She turned to Gippal and placed the small bundle in his arms. "Your turn to hold her, I need to rest," she said softly.

Gippal nodded and took her from a weary Rikku willingly, eager to hold his newborn child.

The baby's eyelids flickered open and Gippal was shocked at the uncanny resemblance between his daughter and her mother. He could already tell that she would one day develop into a beautiful young lady. Gippal almost dreaded that day. The day where flocks of suitors would be at her feet. 'Oh great, I've already become a protective father,' he thought to himself.

Gippal looked up to see Yuna whisper a few things to Rikku, then she suddenly stood and left the room, Tidus close behind her.

As soon as they were gone, the only nurse left remaining in the room turned to the couple and smiled. She picked up a clipboard and walked over to Rikku, checking her stats as well as the baby's to make sure they were alright. "So, Lady Rikku have you picked a name for your daughter yet?"

Rikku's brow furrowed, and turned to Gippal, a questioning look upon her face. "What did you want to call her?"

Gippal thought for a moment, and suddenly a perfect name came to mind. Of course, they hadn't chosen one before, but he always had one in mind. "How about, 'Cerra'?"

Rikku grinned, it was the perfect name. "It's perfect," she whispered, leaning in for a kiss with her fiancé.

Gippal completed the kiss, and for the first time in his entire life, he felt compelte. He had a woman who loved him for who he was, not the arrogant teaser he came off to be; a daughter who would love him as well. He now had a family, and Rikku was part of it.

Finis


End file.
